monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoodude Voodoo
|birthday= |age=Let's just make it easier and say I'm 15. |pet=N/A |bffs=Scarah Screams |log= }} Hoodude Voodoo is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. He is a human-sized living voodoo doll, created by Frankie Stein to be her emergency boyfriend. She realized soon after she wasn't ready for a relationship yet and broke it off, leaving Hoodude in despair because being with Frankie was his life's purpose. After a long time, he picked himself up and found other things to enjoy about life. Romance itself still is one of his favorite topics, but a good sappy movie can accommodate that. Hoodude is the kind of person that is always willing to help and almost always looks at the bright side, to the point of hopeless naivety. He currently lives at Kindergrubber's. Portrayers Cam Clarke voices him in English. Character Personality Hoodude is a kind soul, but with a penchant for melodrama. His main concern in life is being loved by Frankie, but he pursues it passively rather than actively. As a voodoo doll, he doesn't experience physical pain and seems oblivious to it, as such harm done to him is instead felt by any monster near him or is felt by the owner of any item he is holding at the time of being harmed. Hoodude is often clumsy but is also always ready to help out, especially people he recognizes his own troubles in. He enjoys poetry and writing. Appearance Hoodude is a walking rag doll, with a mostly grey skin with patches of various hues of blue, with visible stitches. Blue felt strands hair and a black nose, Hoodude also sports a mouth with stitches connecting the lips (which still allow him to talk) and two differently colored button eyes, just like his creator Frankie Stein. Additionally, he has various nails sticking out from his body. Abilities Hoodude, a voodoo doll, has many biological abilities, acquired the day of his creation. * Voodoo: Like a voodoo doll, when Hoodoo is hurt, whoever is close to him or whose stuff he is holding will feel the pain for him, and suffer the respective consequences. Usually this effect creates a little spark around the zone affected, possibly a callback to his creator. He can transfer pain to others without holding their stuff, but only to males. * Pain Inability: Hoodude is unable to feel pain and is hardly ever damaged, as he has been through several deadly situations without a scratch. Relationships Family As a simulacrum, Hoodude does not have family in the same way natural creatures have. He and his creator, Frankie Stein, do not view each other as family, though Frankie's parents do believe themselves to have responsibility for Hoodude's well-being. For a short while, Hoodude lived with the Steins, but Frankie's parents eventually needed him out of the house for Frankie's sake. Mr. Stein arranged for Hoodude to live with Ms. Kindergrubber.Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary, 21 of May Kindergrubber already had another adoptee of sorts, Robecca Steam, but it is unknown how Hoodude views her. Friends Despite that Heath Burns is a pain-magnet and Hoodude is just the same - only he passes on pain to others near him - Hoodude and Heath hang out occasionally and are on good terms with each other. This can be seen in webisodes such as "Zom-Beach Party" and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Hoodude is good friends with Scarah Screams, who has a locker near his. Scarah likes Hoodude because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. Romance Hoodude was made specifically to act as Frankie's boyfriend, and only to be so, and was incredibly scarred when he learned she did not have feelings for him, considering he had failed his sole purpose, the main cause of his miserable and gloomy personality. However, most recently, he has overcame the rejection and has become more happy and rather oblivious to anything else around him. Classic Monster While not being based on a monster, Hoodude is inspired by the myth of the "Voodoo Doll". These dolls are said to depict specific indivisuals and are used to inflict pain upon them by inserting pins into the doll causing pain in the same body-part as the target. Pop-culture identifies these dolls as coming from Voodoo practice but in reality they have no origins there, rather hailing from medieval British witchcraft. Filmmakers and Authors during the early 20th century often made Voodoo Practitioners use these dolls due to them affiliating the Voodoo Religion with occult black-magic and the concept stuck. Timeline * May 19, 2011: Hoodude Voodoo makes his 2D cartoon debut in "HooDoo You Like?". * January 23, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo's profile art is revealed in the Gory Gazette. * February 12, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * May 29, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo is heavily implied to be the other San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * June 12, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo, along with Scarah Screams, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account and in the Gory Gazette. * July 12, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo's debut doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International as that year's exclusive. * July 12, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo makes his diary debut in his SDCCI diary. * March 11, 2014: Hoodude Voodoo's 3D model is updated and debuts in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * April 03, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Hoodude Voodoo. References and Gallery hoodude-monster-high-72.5.jpg thOM7ZFTFW.jpg Concept art - FCA Hoodude poster II.jpg Concept art - FCA Hoodude poster I.jpg Manny and HooDude.jpg Icon - Hoodude Voodoo.jpg SDCCI - Hoodude and Scarah stockphoto.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Simulacrums Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Comic characters